


Miradas

by Fallingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Mención de drogas, Mpreg, amigos con derechos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De que sirven las miradas? </p><p>Los cuentos de hadas no existen. Las miradas que se cruzan sin palabras no tienen significado alguno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

¿De qué sirven las miradas?

¿De qué sirve la mirada más apasionada y devota si él se congela cada vez que intenta hablarle?

¿De qué sirve la mirada más comprensiva si su mano tiembla antes de siquiera llamarle la atención?

 

_Los cuentos de hadas no existen. Las miradas que se cruzan sin palabras no tienen significado alguno._


	2. Capitulo 1: La primera vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo lo miró y supo que había caído a sus pies.

La primera vez que Louis vio a Harry, éste estaba sentado a unos metros con un par de amigos.

Sus ojos brillaban con el sol y pudo jurar que nunca había visto un verde tan nostálgico y opaco iluminando su contracorriente.

Solo fueron nos segundos en que sus miradas se conectaron, pero sintió algo picando sus manos y un picante inundando sus fosas nasales, impidiéndole respirar. Fue la primera vez que tuvo tantas ganas de llorar por una simple mirada.

No paso mucho antes que averiguara quien era el joven de mirada perdida.

 

 _“Harry Edward Styles”_ decían sus documentos. Estaba un curso por debajo de Tomlinson. A tan solo un aula de diferencia.


	3. Capitulo 2: Fin.

Es raro velar por alguien que no conoces.

Verlo pasar por los pasillos y sonreír solamente porque él sonríe. Sentir como se te erizan todos los vellos del cuerpo tan solo por escuchar su voz.

Verlo crecer ante sus propios ojos fue doloroso para Louis.

Tan distante y tan indiferente. Siempre con su par de inseparables amigos. Riendo y sonriendo para alguien que no era él. Ligando con todos los que podía y olvidándose de ellos al momento.

Más de una vez, él pensó en hacerlo, pero después en medio de un ataque de pánico se daba cuenta que no era lo que quería. Él quería ser _especial_ para Harry.

_Harry… Harry… Harry_ que bello hubiese sido ser capaz de decir su nombre aunque sea una vez en voz alta. Que único hubiese sido poder haber gemido el nombre bajo su cuerpo sudoroso y ardiente.

Ahogó tantas miradas que ya había perdido a cuenta. Sus palabras habían sido simples caricias al aire mientras trataba de decir su nombre. Sus manos temblaban siempre que estaban cerca de las opuestas: lo suficiente como para solo rozarlas y preguntarle cómo estaba; saber si había dejado de llorar por las noches, si su padre lo había dejado de golpear –Porque Louis era muy observador y no había pasado por alto las marcas moradas en su cuello, demasiado grandes para una mujer o alguien de su edad-, si había dejado de fumar marihuana antes de clases… siempre excuso su cobardía con tiempo.

Sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y ya no quedaban oportunidades.

A tan solo tres meses de terminar su colegiatura, decidió superarlo.

 

La última vez que conectaron sus miradas, Louis pidió perdón y bajó su mirada.


	4. Capitulo 3: Demasiado pronto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de traicioneras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a las regordetas mejillas…
> 
>  
> 
> Definitivamente, había sido demasiado pronto.

Cuando el sol se filtró entre las maltrechas cortinas Harry se removió.

 

Era demasiado pronto para despertar.

 

—Harry, amor, despierta por favor— la temblosa voz de su madre lo alertó. Se levantó de golpe e ignorando el mareo que sintió en un primer momento se dirigió a la puerta.

 

Del otro lado su mamá era un mar de lágrimas y su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de infinito dolor. Aquellas manos que tantas veces lo habían calmado estaban cubiertas de viscosidad y sobaban el abultado vientre.

 

—Creo de Gemma quiere venir antes de lo pensado— susurró mientras se doblaba en sí misma tratando de aliviar las punzadas.

 

El joven la rodeó con sus brazos y de inmediato llamó a emergencias. La sentó un incomoda silla cerca de la puerta mientras él guardaba lo indispensable en un viejo pañalero.

 

En menos de una hora ya estaba en el hospital  y su madre en la sala de partos.

 

En la pequeña sala de espera se escuchaban sus gritos y Harry se sintió impotente. Su madre sufría y él no podía hacer nada.

 

Sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Liam.

_¿Sabías que te amo?_

_Por favor, dile a Cooper que no hoy no voy._

_Gemma se adelantó._

_Xoxo_

_H._

 

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que le llegara la respuesta.

 

_Jajajajaja eso es obvio mi querido Harry._

_Mis bendiciones para ustedes._

_Cuida bien a mi nueva hermanita ;) …_

_L._

 

Harry sonrió. Sin embargo tenía un nudo en la boca del estomago que se negaba a irse.

Sintió rabia hacía su propio padre por no estar ahí adentro con su madre.

De repente se escuchó un gritó más fuerte que el resto, seguido de un llanto.

Una dulce enfermera salió del quirófano y le sonrió.

 

—Es una hermosa niña, felicidades.

 

Sus ojos se le aguaron y comenzó a llorar.

El nudo se desató y ahora sentía su corazón hinchándose de alegría.

Pero era demasiado pronto.

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes que saliera un enfermero corriendo y cuando volvió, había otros medicos junto a él.

No fue hasta la tarde -cuando tenía  su hermanita en brazos- que le informaron la situación de su madre que aún no despertaba… y al parecer no lo haría pronto.

 

—Tuvo una gran hemorragia— le había dicho el partero—. Fue difícil pararla y lamento decir que perdió una mucha sangre. Su cuerpo entró en estado de coma como método de defensa. Lo lamento mucho joven.

 

—P-pero ella va a despertar ¿No?— preguntó con leve temblequeo en la voz— ¿Ella va a despertar?

 

—Lamento no poder responder eso — el tono condescendiste que usó, no hizo más que enfadar a Harry—. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. De ahora en más solo depende de ella… Por ahora lo más importante es encontrar quien se haga cargo de la niña.

 

—¿Yo podría hacerlo?

 

—Lamento decirle que no joven, por lo menos hasta que no cumpla con la mayoría de edad. Su otro padre…

 

—Es un alcohólico violento, antes muerto que dejarla con él.

 

—Abuelos, tíos ¿Algo?

 

—Creo que mi mamá había dicho algo sobre una hermana. Pero la última vez que la vio fue antes que quedase embaraza de mi. A ella nunca le agrado la idea de que mi madre se casase con ese bruto.

 

—Le voy a decir la verdad. En este estado, cualquier asistente social preferiría enviarla con una familia sustituta… Su usted puede arreglar las cosas de tal manera que un mayor de su familia pueda hacerse cargo de ustedes, te ahorrarías varios malos momentos.

 

Harry se limitó a asentir. Por un momento se quedó un silenció, arrullando a la pequeña Gemma.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que alguien de la ley tenga que actuar por su custodia?

 

—Días, joven, días. Puedo darte una semana como máximo. Mi ética tampoco me permitiría pasar esto por arriba, pero por lo menos tendría un poco más de tiempo.

 

—Muchas gracias ¿Podría retirarse por favor?

 

El profesional dejó la pequeña habitación de maternidad.

 

Harry acercó el  pequeño cuerpo de la bebé a su pecho y miró sus ojitos curiosos.

 

—Te prometo Gemma que lo primero que verás será una familia… Y-yo lo prometo.

 

Un par de traicioneras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a las regordetas mejillas…

 

Definitivamente, había sido demasiado pronto.


End file.
